Je t'avoue enfin mes sentiments
by FicJulie
Summary: Il est déjà 15h00 et ça fait déjà 2h00 qu'on est là à chercher comme des cons ... Oui, On pour Jérémy et moi, parce que c'est une journée un peu spéciale, oui parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lui avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour lui depuis plus de 6 mois ..


Type: Army

Point de Vue: Arnaud Tsamere

Personnage: Jérémy Ferrari & Arnaud Tsamere.

Lemon: Oui.

Bonne lecture a toute et a tous :)

Il est déjà 15h00 et ça fait déjà 2h00 qu'on est là à chercher comme des cons ... Oui, On pour Jérémy et moi, parce que c'est une journée un peu spéciale, oui parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lui avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour lui depuis plus de 6 mois .. J'avais déjà essayé de lui en parler mais.. il ne m'a pas prit au sérieux, bon en même temps j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui dire un soir où j'étais à moitié bourré ..-', vous pouvez le dire, je suis vraiment con, en tout cas on en n'a jamais reparlé .. Mais c'est décidé, je lui en parle aujourd'hui, Enfin bref, il a voulu qu'on se voit dans sa loge car il devait trouver un truc. Jérémy cherchait son " truc" depuis bientôt 15 minutes et moi j'étais debout, immobile derrière lui à réfléchir à comment j'allais lui en parler ..

- Jérémy... Je .. bégayai-je

- Ouiiiiiiii ! je les ai trouvés ! Mes chocolats ! dit Jérémy en sortant du placard un sachet rempli de toutes sortes de chocolats, avec son éternel sourire d'ange.

- Génial... dis-je sans grande conviction

Jérémy s'assit par terre et ouvrit le paquet de chocolat qu'il posa entre ses jambes, on aurait dit un enfant ouvrant son cadeau le soir de Noël

- Jérémy.. On .. tentai-je de dire

Raaaaah ! Mais pourquoi ça veut pas sortir ?!

-T'en veux ? me demanda Jérémy en me tendant le paquet de chocolats, tel un petit ange

- ..Pourquoi pas ? je me servi dans le paquet et m'assis en face de lui. je mis le chocolat dans ma bouche et Jérémy fit de même

- Trop bon *-* c'est définitif j'aime le chocolat plus que n'importe quoi au monde ! fit-il en se servant de nouveau.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bons. Bon aller je me lance !

- Jérémy.. Faut que je t'avoue un truc..

- Vas-y ma patate, je t'écoute. fit-il en mangeant ses chocolats et en me regardant droit dans les yeux (tout ce qu'il y a de plus stressant quoi ?)

- Ca fait bientôt 3 ans qu'on se connaît.. Au début on ne s'aimait pas.. puis il y a eu notre premier duo.. puis le 2ème qui nous a beaucoup rapproché.. On a commençait à faire notre fausse rivalité et à se donner des surnoms.. Et on est devenu meilleurs amis, personne ne pouvait nous séparer, on avait même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.. Puis il y a eu tout ces sketchs en équipe ou à plusieurs et puis les sketchs pleins de sous-entendus sur nous deux, sur notre vie... puis il y a eu le sketch d'Artus avec les lascars gays, où j'ai dû t'embrasser.. Puis il y a eu toute ces soirées entre potes, puis tu as dû voir que je m'éloignais un peu de toi ces derniers mois .. C'est parce que pour moi.. ça a changé.. dis-je un peu tristement

- Pourquoi ?! dit-il inquiet

Je mangeai un chocolat pour essayer de me déstresser, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout et en plus de ça Jérémy c'était rapproché de moi ...

- Je .. t'...

- Attend ! cria Jérémy en fixant ma joue

Jérémy s'assit sur moi et me lécha la joue, j'avais apparemment du chocolat sur moi, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil même à moi, mais bon là on parle de chocolat alors il était capable de tout, sauf que là, il était allé vraiment trop loin.. Et sur un moment d'inattention je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassai fougueusement.

Il fut très surpris puis il me repoussa gentiment.

-Excuse-moi ... j'aurais pas dû ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prends Arnaud ? me demanda-t-il

Qu'est ce qu'il me prends ? QU'EST CE QU'IL ME PRENDS ?! l'homme de ma vie me lèche la joue et je ne dois rien dire et me laisser faire ?! bah moi je n'y arrive pas,désolé !

- Je t'aime Jérémy..! même si tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi, il fallait que je te le dise .. ça fait plus de 6 mois que je le cache à tout le monde et je n'arrivais plus à garder ça pour moi ! Il fallait que je te le dise !

Jérémy déposa délicatement ces lèvres sur mon visage, d'abord sur mes joues, puis sur mon nez puis sur ma bouche. Cette bouche que j'avais tant rêvé embrasser ... Non ! Il fait ça pour ne pas me rendre triste ! Je le repoussai et dis en baissant la tête :

- Tu ne m'aimes pas .. Pas besoin de te forcer... je peux comprendre.. Alors arrête de m'embrasser.. s'il-te -plait.. c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, pour moi ...

- Je t'aime.

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu là ? Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ?!

- ... Ne te force pas à me dire des choses que tu ne penses pas...

- Oui, mais là je le pense vraiment..

il commença à m'enlacer et à m'embrasser. Cette fois je le repoussai mais avec plus de difficultés, pas parce qu'il se forçait, mais parce que je n'avais pas envie que ce moment s'arrête.

-comment je peux être sûr que tu m'aimes vraiment et que tu ne fais pas ça pour ne pas me décevoir ?

- Tu m'as toujours fais confiance ? Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas.. J'ai peur...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma Patate. Je T'aime ! Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler car moi aussi j'avais peur.. peur que tu ne ressentes rien de plus que de l'amitié envers moi.. Peur de perdre la personne la plus importante pour moi.. Peur de te perdre...

- Plus importante que ton chocolat..? dis-je en regardant le paquet juste a côté de nous

- Mmmh...

-... Ok...

-Mais je rigole ! dit-il en me faisant son sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe qui. Mais bien sûr que tu es plus important que du chocolat ! Je veux juste être avec toi maintenant...

Il m'embrassa tendrement sans que je ne le repousse. Il déposa de légers baisers sur mon cou, qui me firent frissonner, puis il remonta sur ma mâchoire, sur mes joues, mon front, mon nez puis il m'embrassa sur la bouche. Sa langue força légèrement l'entrée de ma bouche pour venir rejoindre sa jumelle. Il posa ses mains autour de ma nuque et je posai timidement mes mains sur ses hanches.

/!\Lemon/!\

Sans lâcher me des yeux, Jérémy passa lentement ses mains froides sous mon T-shirt et je ne put retenir un frisson à ce contact nouveau. Je passa timidement mes mains dans le dos de mon homologue, comme pour lui faire un câlin. Jérémy m'embrassa de nouveau puis il me releva délicatement du sol afin de me diriger sur le canapé de la loge et se positionna à califourchon sur mon corps tremblant. Jérémy commença à ouvrir ma chemise blanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans un coin de la loge et que je stoppe tout ses geste.

- Jérémy.. Je...Ce.. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire...Mais j'ai... un peu.. peur... dit je en tournant la tête un peu honteux

Le jeune homme à l'humour noir prit ma tête entre ses mains et la tourna de sorte à ce que l'on se regardent dans les yeux et il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tout se passera bien, fais-moi confiance... Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur la bouche

Jérémy dévia lentement ses baisers dans mon cou en découvrant que ce n'était autre que mon point faible. Ses mains parcouraient tendrement la peau claire de mon torse tandis que je commençait peu à peu à se détendre et à laisser mes propres mains partirent à la découverte de son corps . Je retira doucement le fidèle t-shirt noir de mon petit diable et l'embrassa avec passion, Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Ferrari lorsqu'il me sentit prendre de l'assurance. Jérémy commença à enlever mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et à défaire mon pantalon et vis- versa (-l'expression de merdeuuh), puis les 2 pantalons rejoignirent le sol avec les autres affaires. On remarqua rapidement le début d'érection de l'autre qui était visible à travers notre caleçons. Jérémy enleva les derniers vêtements qui nous restaient puis il me montra 3 doigts. Je i lécha ces doigts sachant à quoi ils allaient servir, Jérémy fit entrer dans mon intimité d'abord un doigt, puis deux, puis un troisième ...Jérémy retira ses doigts et commença lentement la pénétration, qui m'arracha un cri de douleur et de plaisir ce qui obligea Jérémy à s'arrêter.

- Ça va ? demanda Jérémy inquiet

- Ah... o...oui attends juste un peu... que je m'habitue... Ah...

Le petit diable m'embrassa dans le cou et sur la bouche avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait pour essayer de me faire oublier la douleur. Une fois la douleur passée, Jérémy commença de lents va-et-vient dans mon corps. Voyant que mon désir était de plus en plus fort, n'oublions pas que Jérémy restera toujours un enfoiré même dans c'est circonstance, il décida de me faire un peu patienter et en resta à de lents va-et-vient.

- Ah... Jé.. Jérémy..plus... gémis-je

- On dit comment ? dit Jérémy

- ...Putain... s'il-te-plait... Jér..Jérémy...

- A tes ordres ! dit-il

Jérémy accéléra ses coups de reins ce qui m'arracha des cris de plaisir de plus en plus bruyants. Jérémy se joint à moi et en se libérant en moi cria une dernière fois et s'écroula sur mon corps en sueur.

/!\ Fin du lemon/!\

- Tu sais ma patate.. Avant j'aimais le chocolat... dit Jérémy en souriant

- Oui, pourquoi "avant " ? Tu n'aimes plus ?

il me regarda et me souris

- Non.. Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime ... il m'embrassa puis on s'endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre


End file.
